Interfector
by RizukiShizaya
Summary: A fanfiction presented by: Rizu. Bertahun-tahun suka Will, Grell, Knox, baru sekarang berani buat. Hope you enjoy it! Genre: AU! aman untuk dibaca oleh non fudan/fujo. Pure Crime and Tragedy. Picture cover by : Vera (she is also my inspiration for this fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

_Interfector_

 _._

 _Prolog_

 _._

Malam tak berbintang, itu sudah biasa di langit perkotaan. Tapi, malam tanpa kejadian yang mengerikan itu sungguh anugrah. Kota ini hampir tiap hari ada saja hal yang tidak enak untuk didengar. Pelecehan? Perampokan? Hal berbau kriminal lainnya tentu sudah tak asing di kota ini. Terutama pembunuhan.

Paling sedikit, seminggu hanya ada satu korban pembunuhan. Pernah selama satu bulan penuh pembunuhan terjadi tiap hari. Pembunuhan berantai? Atau ada sekelompok orang jahat? Semua asumsi dan tim penyelidik telah dikerahkan, hasilnya nihil. Semua kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di kota ini, hanya beberapa persen saja yang bisa membekuk tersangka. Sisanya, masih menyisakan tanda tanya besar.

Bukan, bukan salah detektif atau polisi yang tak becus. Di luar sana banyak orang cerdas namun menyalahgunakan kecerdasannya. Salah satu kasus terbesar, JTR; Jack The Reaper, masih belum tuntas. Tidak ada yang mampu memecahkannya, mungkin.

"Kali ini ada apa lagi?" erangan frustasi dari pimpinan pihak berwajib setelah melihat berkas kasus baru. "Tidak ada saksi mata, tidak ada barang bukti yang tertinggal, tidak ada jejak apapun dari pelaku. Bahkan korban tidak teridentifikasi,"

"Whoa—apa dia terbakar sampai tak tersisa?" anak muda enerjik itu seakan tertarik. "Kau lihat saja sendiri foto-foto korban dari tempat kejadian," pemimpin hanya bisa menghela napasnya, memikirkan apakah kasus ini akan bisa ditangani oleh anak buahnya atau tidak.

"Puluhan kasus dengan tersangka masih belum diketahui, termasuk belasan korbannya tidak diketahui juga, ada berapa banyak pembunuh cerdik dan keji di luar sana!?" disertai suara benturan meja dengan kepalan tangan sang pemimpin.

"Ada satu,"

Suara yang menyahut itu sangat menyita perhatian. "Izinkan saya… mengambil semua kasus yang memiliki kategori tidak ada saksi mata, tidak ada jejak apapun dari pelaku,"

"Wha—tunggu, dengan siapa aku ini berbicara?" anak muda itu mendekati orang yang nekat tersebut. "Panggil saja William," jawabnya singkat.

"Dan, aku Knox, Ronald Knox, yang punya tujuan sama denganmu, _Sir William_ ,"

"Kuharap kalian tidak bertengkar sekarang. Semua detektif, atau sukarelawan seperti kalian, awalnya bersemangat, itu bagus. Tapi selepas seminggu berjalan, mereka menyerah. Ujar mereka, ini seperti menangkap bayangan. Tidak tahu apakah semua kasus ini pelakunya hanya satu, atau belasan? Tidak ada yang tahu,"

Sebelum kedua orang sukarelawan tadi berbicara, sang pemimpin meneruskannya. "Kalau betul kalian bisa memecahkannya, hadiah tidak akan kami bagi dua. Kami sudah lelah dengan hal ini, jika kalian ingin bekerja sama itu mungkin lebih efektif,"

"Sebenarnya aku kemari bukan untuk hadiah dari sayembara ini, hanya muak saja dengan berita pembunuhan tiada henti," ketus William. "Kalau begitu, nanti semua hadiah untukku," canda Knox disusul tatapan sinis dari William. "Hey; _just kidding, Sir!_ "

.

.

.

 _-Prolog end-_


	2. Chapter 2

_Interfector_

 _._

 _Prima Fabula_

 _._

"Hm, jadi asumsimu, pembunuh dari kasus JTR itu… juga pembunuh dari beberapa kasus aneh lainnya?"

Suara kertas bergesekan beradu dengan suara pena yang bergerak mengoleskan tinta. Tidak harmonis, seperti mereka berdua.

"Hey, _Sir?_ Aku sedang berbicara padamu; kau sedang menulis apa?"

"Ringkasan catatan kematian para korban,"

Ronald Knox menghela napas pasrah karena teman kerjanya terlalu fokus terhadap lembaran kertas di hadapannya. Ia kembali membaca berkas-berkas sembari mengacak rambut pirang-hitamnya. "Tempat kejadiannya acak tidak menentu, korbannya pun dari tingkat yang berbeda-beda. Konglomerat sampai orang gila. Waktu pembunuhan juga secara acak. Sepertinya dia tahu kapan tempat itu sepi? Hm… "

"Pembunuh bayaran? Atau psikopat?" ujar pemuda itu, Knox, memijit dagunya sambil bergumam lagi. "Sepertinya keduanya," sambungnya.

"Tidak, lebih dari itu," sela William. "Maksudmu?" Knox melempar tatapan heran dalam sekejap, dan tidak ada jawaban lagi. Raut wajah jengkel Knox tak bisa ia tahan.

"Argh! Sudah cukup, aku bawa sebagian berkasnya, aku harus pergi," Knox mengambil beberapa berkas seadanya dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

.

Seminggu pun berlalu. Beberapa kasus baru terjadi. Salah satunya dengan cara yang sangat keji; mutilasi.

"Orang sekitar yakin kalau dia orang tanpa akal sehat, dengan kata lain dia sudah gila. Korban sudah ada di sekitar kawasan ini selama dua bulan. Tidak ada yang tahu kerabatnya siapa," jelas petugas pembantu.

"Hampir mirip dengan kasus sebelumnya, yang korbannya juga sama-sama orang gila," ujar William yang sedang berada di tempat kejadian perkara.

"Tapi, semua orang gila yang ia bunuh bukan sembarangan orang gila—aku rasa. Belum terbukti sebenarnya, beberapa pejabat menghilang sejak lama. Seandainya kita punya alat canggih untuk membuktikan bahwa korban ini adalah pejabat yang hilang itu," Knox mengangkat bahunya, menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"Maksudmu korban ini adalah pejabat? Darimana kau tahu?" William penasaran.

"Asumsiku begini; mirip dari kasus sebelumnya sang korban baru ada di kawasan itu beberapa bulan juga. Orang-orang tentu tidak akan heran dengan kedatangan orang yang akal sehatnya terganggu di kota ini. Jadi mereka tidak memperhatikannya dengan seksama siapakah orang gila itu. Si pembunuh sepertinya sudah merencanakannya sejak lama. Menculik korban, menjadikannya gila dengan mencuci otaknya misalkan, merubah wajah dan penampilan korban, dan dibuang jauh dari rumahnya, menikmati korban menjadi gila dari kejauhan dan… membunuhnya,"

"Itu hanya pemikiranku saja melihat kecocokan korban dengan pejabat yang hilang!" sambung Knox terburu-buru.

"Ada benarnya," William terdiam sejenak melihat kecocokan berkas sebelumnya dan pendapat Knox. "Kau berpikir seakan menjadi psikopat, ya?"

"Ya! Tapi sekali lagi itu hanya pemikiranku saja," jawabnya. "Kerja bagus. Aku kira kau tidak akan cukup membantu,"

"Apa— _okay_ , terima kasih atas pujiannya!" dengus Knox, lalu menatap William lekat.

"Aku ingin lihat hasil otopsi korban satu ini, untuk mencocokan beberapa pejabat yang hilang,"

.

.

.

Ada suatu kisah. Kisah yang memilukan. Masalah keluarga tiada akhirnya, anak di luar pernikahan, perselingkuhan yang tak bisa dihindar. Seorang pria yang mempunyai dua kekasih hati. Betapa tamaknya ia. Walau begitu ia sayang sepenuh hati kepada anak-anaknya, serta kedua permaisurinya.

Dahulu sempat terdengar gaduh. Dahulu sempat ada pertikaian antar sepasang kekasih itu. Sekarang, terlihat damai, terlihat tentram walau di dalam rumah besar itu terdapat dua kaum hawa menemani sang adam. Orang memakluminya karena ia berdarah biru.

Dikaruniai masing-masing satu anak. Tampak harmonis sekali. Sesekali mereka pergi bersama, bertamasya.

Terlihat damai, memang begitu keadaannya. Di dalamnya, tak se-sempurna itu. Para orang dewasa itu sekarang pintar menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya. Bertengkar di saat anak-anaknya terlelap. Memendam rasa sakit hati, menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman manis.

Ya, masalah keluarga yang tiada akhir. Sebuah senyum palsu yang menutupi rasa benci, tak akan bertahan lama, tidak ada yang kuat menyembunyikan 'kebusukan' ini. Rasa itu berkembang, menjadi sangat berbahaya.

Dihadapan bola mata kecil nan polos. Mereka bertikai, bertengkar hebat. Rasa benci, kesal, sakit hati, mampu mengalahkan akal sehat. Selesai sudah, tirai panggung utama menutup perlahan dengan warna merah pekat. Warna merah yang indah keluar dari tiga tubuh orang dewasa itu, membekas pada ingatan malaikat-malaikat kecil. Entah malaikat-malaikat kecil itu akan menjadi malaikat, atau 'terjatuh' karena masa lalunya.

.

.

.

 _-Prima Fabula end-_


	3. Chapter 3

_Interfector_

 _._

 _Lotus Rubra_

 _._

"Bagaimana keadaan 'teratai merah' kita?"

"Sedang mekar dengan indahnya," ia menunjuk seseorang di seberang sana. "Wah, baru kali ini aku lihat manusia kehilangan akal sampai begitu," senyumnya takjub.

Beberapa orang yang berada di dekat 'teratai merah' menjerit, menatap ngeri. Tapi, mereka enggan membantu. Mereka takut pada manusia yang kehilangan akal, takut akan terjadi kekerasan jika dekat dengannya.

'Teratai merah' berjalan pelan, lemas, dan dengan satu tatapan yang hampa. Ya, satu tatapan saja. Karena ia hanya punya satu bola mata utuh pada dirinya. Satunya lagi, ia genggam. Tepat ada digenggamannya, entah apa yang tersisa. Mungkin seperempat matanya saja yang tersisa digenggamannya, yang akan ia habiskan kelak jika perutnya sudah meronta.

Ya, orang itu memakan bola matanya sendiri. Darah yang sudah mengering di bagian wajahnya, juga jemarinya. Tubuhnya kotor, pakaian tak jelas adanya, mukanya yang menyeramkan. Kebanyakan manusia yang berpapasan takut melihatnya.

Ketika ada yang mendekatinya untuk membantu pun, dia hampir memukulinya. Terdapat trauma besar pada dirinya, dan tidak lagi peduli pada tubuhnya. Rasa lapar datang, ia raih apa yang bisa ia makan. Manusia kehilangan akal, seperti itulah.

"Sayang, semua 'teratai merah' tidak akan bertahan lama. Oh, iya! Bagaimana keadaan _frāter_?"

"Baik-baik saja, tidak kusangka dia sangat kaku dan _old fashioned_ _person_. Selanjutnya, apa kau akan menjadikannya 'teratai merah'?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Yang cocok dijadikan 'teratai merah' hanya orang yang tak pantas untuk hidup! Orang yang tamak! Dan orang yang tidak menghargai hidupnya… seperti para pelacur itu. Mereka pantas mati tanpa membawa _uterus_ -nya ke dalam peti mati mereka, seperti yang mereka pinta."

" _F_ _rāter_ hanya cocok dijadikan _Rosa Rubra_ ," sambungnya dengan seringaian yang lebar.

.

"Daerah sepanjang sungai sudah diperiksa? Sudah kalian angkut semua?"

"Sudah, Tuan! Semua sudah diungsikan!" jawaban mantap dari bawahannya, membuat William senang, walau wajahnya susah untuk tersenyum.

"Whoa—ada apa ini? Kalian semangat sekali," Knox penasaran.

"Tuan William menugaskan semua anggota untuk mengungsikan para tunawisma serta orang gila, agar terawasi dan meminimalisir kasus kriminal sementara,"

"Begitu? Hebatnya," gumam Knox.

"Tuan!" salah satu petugas baru saja datang dengan pakaian yang berantakan. William menatapnya dengan isyarat langsung katakan apa yang terjadi.

"Sa-salah satu pengungsi mengamuk,"

.

"Dia sudah diberi obat penenang, keadaannya cukup parah—bahkan sekarat. Bola matanya ia makan sendiri, terjadi pembusukan juga pada beberapa luka di tubuhnya." Jelas dokter yang menangani.

"Dia keturunan darah biru. Aku pernah melihatnya saat perayaan dibukanya rumah sakit beberapa bulan yang lalu," lanjut sang dokter.

"Apa dia punya musuh?" William paham kenapa keadaan sang darah biru menjadi seperti itu. "Nak, para pejabat serta bangsawan tentu ada pesaingnya, entah dia terlibat apa sampai seperti ini, mungkin berhubungan dengan kasus yang kalian tangani,"

"Ya, karena itu dia menyuruh tunawisma serta orang gila diungsikan. Ketemu juga dengan korbannya, begitu bukan tujuanmu?" tanya Knox.

"Ya," William tak begitu tertarik dengan pembicaraan Knox. "Dokter, tolong awasi dia, setelah sadar aku akan menanyakan beberapa hal padanya. Akan kucoba walau dia sudah tidak punya akal,"

"Baik, kau benar, siapa tahu dia punya petunjuk,"

.

"Sial, 'teratai merah' kita terancam 'layu',"

.

"Hari ini anugrah! Tidak ada kasus baru~!" Knox tersenyum ceria karena ia berhasil menjaga kedamaian kota; itu yang ia rasakan. William hanya sekejap melirik anak muda enerjik itu. " _Sir,_ bagaimana penelusuranmu? Membuahkan hasil?" goda Knox.

"Secara keseluruhan tidak. Tapi, dokter itu mungkin punya informasi,"

"Informasi apa?" Knox menggebu-gebu, hasrat untuk menuntaskan kasus ini sangat besar. "Dia bilang, terakhir bertemu dengan orang gila itu tepat di rumahnya. Dan temannya sebelum menjadi gila, ia berbicara sesuatu yang aneh,"

Knox menyimak baik-baik, menatap lekat lawan bicaranya sembari menelan ludah, ia mendramatisir dirinya sendiri.

"Dia bilang; dia akan membuatku cantik kelak, sekalipun aku kotor. Dokter itu juga pernah melihat temannya berkali-kali pergi ke dalam rumah yang tidak ia ketahui,"

"Whoa—petunjuk!" celetuk Knox.

"Teratai," ujar William. "Teratai bisa hidup di atas air kotor sekalipun. Doktor itu juga ingat sesuatu dari rumah itu. Lambang teratai di dinding atas pintu masuknya,"

Knox bergumam mengingat sesuatu. "Di kota ini hanya ada dua rumah seingatku yang di atas pintunya berukir teratai,"

William langsung bergegas mengambil barang seperlunya. "Kita ke sana!" perintahnya. " _O-okay!_ " Knox ikut terburu-buru.

.

.

.

 _-Lotus Rubra end-_


	4. Chapter 4

_Interfector_

 _._

 _Domum Lotus_

 _._

"Kami dari pihak kepolisian ingin melihat rumah anda, ini surat perizinannya," William tanpa basa-basi saat menemui pemilik rumah.

"Uh, memangnya ada apa, ya? Silahkan saja anda periksa, rumah ini hanya gudang perabotan, apa kami sudah melanggar hukum?" pemilik bangunan itu bingung.

"Sebenarnya kami dapat petunjuk suatu kasus; merujuk pada rumah yang berlambangkan teratai di dinding pintu depannya. Kami datang kemari hanya memastikan saja," jelas Knox dengan sopan.

Pemilik bangunan itu setuju, karena memang rumah itu taka da yang mencurigakan. "Berarti ada pada rumah yang satunya," gumam William. "Tunggu, rumah satunya yang berlambangkan teratai tak jauh dari sini; itu juga rumah saya!" pemilik bangunan itu menyahut.

"Rumah itu memang jarang saya tempati, di sana hanya ada penjaga satu orang, ia tidak mungkin melakukan tindak criminal," jelasnya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ada dua rumah berlambang teratai di kota ini. Kami harus melihatnya," tegas William.

Mau tak mau pemilik rumah setuju lagi dengan penggeledahan ini. "Baiklah, kalian kuizinkan untuk menggeledah rumahku yang satunya. Aku tak bisa ikut dengan kalian karena masih sibuk, di sana ada orang yang menjaganya,"

.

"Lebih luas, tapi lebih menyeramkan kesannya. Seakan-akan nanti yang membukakan pintu itu pasti nenek sihir!" Knox bergidik. Ia jujur, memang rumah yang satu ini seperti tak terawat, banyak dedaunan mati betebaran, dinding rumah yang kusam, serta atap rumah yang beberapa sudah lapuk dimakan usia.

William tak peduli, ia langsung mengetok pintu depan tersebut. Tak ada jawaban. "Mencurigakan," gumamnya. "Mungkin yang jaga tempat ini sedang pergi, dengan sapu terbangnya," Knox melihat sekeliling dengan gugup, takut-takut ada yang muncul mendadak.

"Tsk," William melangkahkan kakinya, mencari-cari pintu lainnya, pintu belakang mungkin. Ia hendak memutari rumah itu. Saat ia berbelok pada sudut di luar rumah, ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah! Maaf! Aku tidak melihatmu di situ,"

William kaget, karena ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang telah menabraknya. "Ka—" ia meraba wajahnya, benda penting miliknya terjatuh.

"Oh! Kacamatamu terjatuh, biar kubantu!" spontan dari lawan bicaranya yang baru saja menabraknya. Setelah memakai kacamatanya, William menatap orang tersebut, terdiam.

" _Sir William?!_ Dimana anda—" Knox menemukan momen canggung di depan matanya. William yang sedang berlutut bertatapan dengan manusia berambut panjang dikepang tak terlalu rapih, kacamata merah yang nyentrik bertali manik-manik. Nampak jelas William sehabis dibantu dipasangkan kacamatanya. Knox merasa menjadi perusak suasana.

"Terima kasih," William bergegas berdiri. "Tidak masalah, aku terburu-buru dari sumur di belakang sana. Aku mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu; jadi aku tidak melihatmu…."

William menyela. "Saya paham, maaf mengganggu aktivitas anda, apa anda yang menjaga tempat ini?"

"Iya, aku disuruh menjaga tempat ini sendiri,"

"Baik, Nona. Kami dari kepolisian, ingin menggeledah tempat ini," tiba-tiba Knox menyikut William. "Dimana kesopananmu?" desis Knox.

"Maaf, Nona, dia memang selalu tergesa-gesa dan kaku. Bolehkah aku tahu namamu?" Knox sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat, lalu meraih tangan lawan bicaranya dan mencium punggung tangannya. Seakan memamerkan kemampuannya –bagaimana memperlakukan _lady_ \- pada William.

William hanya menghela napas. "Panggil saja Coonan," jawabnya dengan nada sedikit malu karena perlakuan _gentleman_ dari Knox. "Nona Coonan, kami sudah minta izin dari pemilik rumah untuk menggeledah rumah ini. Kami hanya memastikan izin selanjutnya dari anda," lanjut William tanpa kasih celah untuk Knox berbasa-basi lebih jauh lagi.

"Silahkan, lewat sini," penjaga rumah itu mebimbing tamunya berkeliling.

.

"Tinggal kamar Nona dan gudang belakang yang belum kami periksa, benar?" Coonan mengangguk.

"Tidak apa menggeledah kamar seorang _lady_? Dia pasti punya privasi, bukan?" tanya Knox spontan. William terdiam sejenak, seakan benar juga apa kata Knox.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak punya hal yang perlu disembunyikan!" Coonan membuka pintu kamarnya. Kedua pria itu sedikit kaget saat melihat isi kamarnya.

Serba-serbi merah, mengisi ruangan tersebut. Bisa dibilang rapih, dan wangi. "Pemilik rumah mengizinkanku mendekorasi kamarku sendiri, tidak untuk yang lain. Jadi harap maklum kalau ruangan lain kusam. Aku sendiri tidak betah melihat yang kusam,"

"Ya, kami maklumi, permisi," William mulai menggeledah. Knox agak ragu, jadi ia hanya menengok apa yang William temukan.

"Maaf," ujar William tiba-tiba. "Y-ya?" Coonan mendadak gagap.

"Maaf kami kira… kau adalah perempuan," William mengangkat sebuah foto hitam putih, tergambar jelas anak lelaki berdiri sendirian. Di balik foto itu bertuliskan Peter Coonan.

"EH!?" Knox kaget tak tertahankan. Coonan tertawa gugup. "Sudah biasa, karena rambut dan penampilanku, bukan? Aku sebenarnya senang karena kalian mengira aku wanita! Aku harap kalian… tidak menganggapku aneh," Coonan gugup karena itu.

"Tidak, aku sudah melihat banyak yang seperti itu," William melanjutkan tugasnya. "Whoa—benar-benar berpengalaman, _Sir William_?" goda Knox. William tak menjawab sepatah katapun.

.

Saat menggeledah gudang belakang, Coonan memberanikan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya… ada apa? Apa pencuri memasuki rumah ini?"

"Tidak, hanya satu saksi dari kasus kami menyatakan bahwa temannya keluar masuk rumah berhiaskan teratai di atas pintu depannya. Temannya itu menderita sakit jiwa. Sejauh ini hanya petunjuk itu saja dari serangkaian kasus serupa,"

"Begitu… aku tidak pernah menerima tamu selain pemilik rumah," Coonan mengerutkan dahinya, mengingat-ingat. "Apa anda pernah dengar suara langkah kaki? Atau keanehan lainnya?"

Coonan menggeleng. "Aku memang lebih sering diam di dalam kamarku saat malam. Aku takut gelap," Coonan menghela napas pelan. "Maaf aku tidak membantu banyak, kalau seandainya aku lebih waspada. Mungkin mereka menjadikan tempat ini sebagai pertemuan?"

"Mungkin," gumam William. "Kalian boleh menginap di sini kalau begitu," cetus Coonan.

.

.

.

 _-Domum Lotus end-_


	5. Chapter 5

_Interfector_

 _._

 _Rosa Rubra_

 _._

" _Rencana sedikit berantakan. Tidak apa, biar aku yang urus."_

" _Di saat dia sedang lengah, habisi langsung dokter itu. Kau yakin kau yang akan turun tangan? Dokter itu tidak mengenalku,"_

" _Biar aku saja. Kali ini aku benar-benar berburu 'teratai merah', cocok seperti warna rambutnya. Akan kumandikan dia dengan darah,"_

.

"Tidak ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan?" Knox menghampiri William, ia baru saja menuntaskan panggilan alam. "Tidak, tidak ada satupun orang yang lewat,"

"Mungkin saja dia memang sudah gila, menurutku," Knox menyeruput kopi hangatnya. "Bisa saja dia depresi lalu pergi kemari tanpa alasan dan jadi gila?"

William tak berkata apapun, Knox tahu bahwa William menyimak baik-baik opininya. William sedang berpikir, merumuskan semua ucapan dokter itu serta Knox. Mengingat-ingat hal yang ia catat dari semua kejadian.

"Dimana Coonan?" William tidak melihat penjaga itu beberapa menit yang lalu hingga sekarang. "Tadi aku lihat dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mungkin tidur,"

William bangkit dari tempat sembunyi-nya lalu menghampiri kamar Coonan.

Ia mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut sejenak. Tak ada jawaban. "Coonan, apa kau di dalam? Saya akan masuk," William langsung membuka pintu itu walau pemilik belum menjawab.

Beberapa lilin menyala bergoyang karena tiupan angin masuk, sepi senyap.

Mata William tertuju pada tempat tidur. Menatap rambut panjang Coonan yang terurai, ia tertidur lelap. William perlahan mundur dan menutup pintunya pelan. Rasa curiganya hilang.

.

"Jadi bagaimana tugasmu di rumah lambang teratai itu?" petinggi kepolisian menanyakan proses kasus yang William dan Knox tangani. "Tidak ada apa-apa," William sedikit kecewa karena petunjuk satu-satunya tak menghasilkan apapun.

"Menurutku kali ini mungkin saja bukan termasuk kasus itu. Mungkin saja dia memang sakit jiwa," ujar Knox sembari menggaruk kepalanya, kebingungan.

"Gawat, Pak! Ah! Kebetulan Tuan William juga di sini!" seru anak buah dari kepolisian.

"Ada apa?"

"Angelina Dalles tewas mengenaskan, Pak!"

William dan Knox terkejut. Saksi mata tak langsung dari kasus ini tewas.

.

William dan Knox datang ke lokasi kejadian. Dipinggir jalan yang dilalui banyak orang. Mereka bilang karena kecelakaan. Angelina sekarat dan dibawa ke rumah sakit, namun tak tertolong nyawanya.

Orang-orang melihatnya, sebagai kecelakaan murni. Kereta kudanya sedang berpacu cukup kencang. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada orang yang menyeberang. Kereta oleng dan tertabrak oleh kereta kuda lain, kereta tanpa kuda itupun terinjak sampai hancur oleh kuda yang menyambarnya tanpa kendali.

"Terlihat seperti kecelakaan. Tapi kita tak punya bukti kuat kalau ini pembunuhan," ujar William kesal. Knox mengangguk lesu. "Haaah, sepertinya sulit sekali. Seakan pembunuh ini adalah orang dalam kepolisian," Knox mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Tidak mungkin, dari semua kasus ini, tidak ada orang dalam satupun yang melakukannya. Dari pihak kepolisian tidak ada yang ahli dalam menyayat manusia, tidak ada yang punya waktu untuk mencuci otak korban, sejujurnya aku sempat mencurigai para dokter termasuk Angelina Dalles,"

Knox berkedip takjub. "Termasuk aku mencurigai kau," mendengar kata itu Knox tertawa. "Ahahaha! Bagaimana bisa? Hampir setiap hari aku berada di dekatmu!"

"Kecuali kalian berganti orang untuk berada di dekatku," sela William.

"Hah? Maksudmu ada yang menyamar sebagai diriku, begitu?" Knox heran.

"Lupakan, itu hanya rasa curigaku saja,"

Knox hanya menghela napas jengkel. "Yah, terserah kau saja, untuk apa aku membunuh wanita, apa lagi bangsawan, itu bukan hobiku," Knox mengangkat bahunya.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih ingin menuntaskan kasus ini atau tidak?"

Baru beberapa hari yang damai tanpa ada kasus pembunuhan, petinggi kepolisian bertanya demikian.

Pertanyaan yang sulit William jawab. Ia menunda jawaban tersebut. Tidak, ia tidak kabur dari tanggung jawabnya. Ia ingin mencari udara segar sejenak. William mendatangi makam Angelina Dalles. "Kenapa saat kau tiada, kota ini menjadi damai?" gumam William. "Bukan kau pembunuhnya, 'kan?"

Suara daun yang bergesekan tertiup angin pada ranting pohon menemani William. Ia bingung kemana kasus ini mengarah.

"Permisi," sebuah suara menyapanya. William menengok pelan, sosok itu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Rambut hitam panjang diikat ke belakang. Kacamata bulat, pakaian rapih. William menunggu orang itu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sa-saya _butler_ dari Madam Angelina. Anu, saya baru menemukan surat ini di laci beliau, tertulis untuk William T. Spears. Apa itu anda orangnya?"

William mengangguk pelan, lalu mengambil surat itu, dan membukanya.

 _Untuk William T. Spears._

 _Mungkin saat kau baca surat ini nyawaku sudah tidak ada. Aku mengakui kesalahanku. Memang benar aku yang membantai wanita yang tak menginginkan rahim dalam tubuhnya. Aku kesal karena mereka punya apa yang tidak aku punya. Mereka dengan seenaknya tidak ingin mempunyai anak agar terus 'bekerja' dengan lancar. Karena itu aku tidak sendirian membantai mereka. Aku dibantu oleh mereka. Aku melakukan pembantaian di dalam rumah teratai itu. Ada ruangan rahasia di kamar serba merah itu. Di saat aku sudah puas dan tidak ingin membunuh lagi, mereka menyuruhku untuk bungkam._

 _Mereka mengincar semua bangsawan yang lolos dari gugatan pelecehan dan penganiayaan, menculik mereka para bangsawan, dan membuat mereka gila dan membuangnya. Ada juga yang langsung dieksekusi di tempat seperti kasus-kasus yang kau tangani. Semua kasus itu ada satu dalang. Dia pintar menyamar. Dia adalah butler-ku. Berhati-hatilah dengan mereka berdua, karena dia bilang kalau kalian ini s—_

Surat terpotong hanya sampai situ saja. William langsung menengok ke arah _butler_ tadi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di hadapannya. _Butler_ dari Angelina sudah pergi tanpa sepengetahuan William.

.

William mengatur napasnya. Ia ingin sekali meminta bantuan kepolisian agar menggeledah ulang rumah teratai itu. Tapi ia takut penjahat itu telah pergi. Karena dia yang mengantarkan surat ini. Karena dia yang menyobek surat ini.

Kenapa ia memberikannya? Kenapa dia sengaja berbuat itu? Lebih mudah kalau ia tidak memberikannya dan menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Semua kecurigaan masuk ke dalam Angelina Dalles kalau surat itu tidak pernah dibuat ataupun diberikan.

William duduk di depan kantor kepolisian. Hatinya ragu. Sekalinya ia jenius, terkadang sulit memilih pilihan untuk ke depan. "Mereka berdua," gumam William. Ia pun membulatkan tekadnya. Ia langkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kantor polisi.

"Hey! _Sir Willy!_ Apa kabar? Kenapa wajahmu suram sekali?"

William tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Ia melirik Knox tajam-tajam. "Ehm, maksudku, _Sir William,_ " ralatnya.

"Buruk," William terhenti cukup lama. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucapnya ketus dan langsung menemui petinggi kepolisian setempat.

.

Hanya bermodalkan senjata api di balik jasnya. William diam-diam masuk ke dalam rumah teratai itu. Langsung menuju kamar serba merah. Ia tak peduli risiko kemudian yang menimpanya. Pihak kepolisian-lah yang membuat ia tergesa-gesa seperti ini, atau hanya Williamnya saja tak dapat berpikir jernih karena syok mengetahui kebenarannya. Yang terpenting William tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan walau risikonya besar.

Ia mendobrak pintu kamar Coonan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamar itu kecuali dirinya sendiri. William meneliti lagi dimana pintu ruangan rahasia itu. Menengok di balik lemari, atau di bawah tempat tidur.

"Eh? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Coonan terkejut mendapati pintu kamarnya terbuka paksa. "Ka-kau ingin mencuri—" belum sempat Coonan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. William menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar lalu membungkam mulutnya, berjaga kalau-kalau ia teriak.

"Dimana pintu menuju ruang untuk menyiksa korbanmu? Coonan; tidak. Grell Sutcliffe?" William menodong senjata api pada pelipis lawan bicaranya. Raut wajah Coonan terheran-heran dan sedikit memberontak. "Hmmph!?"

William mengerti, ia membuka bungkaman pada mulut Coonan namun tangan satunya masih mengarahkan lubang senjata api pada kepala Coonan. "Baiklah, biar kujelaskan."

.

.

.

 _-Rosa Rubra end-_


	6. Chapter 6

_Interfector_

 _._

 _End de Fabula_

 _._

Pria _stoic_ itu melepas kacamata nyentrik yang dipakai Coonan. Terlihat jelas manik-manik pada tali kacamata Coonan, beberapa ada yang berbentuk tengkorak kecil. "Kau bukan Peter Coonan. Aku kenal wajah ini. Wajah yang tidak beda jauh dengan wajah Knox, kalian terkadang bertukar identitas dan mendampingiku menangani kasus. Benar begitu?"

Raut wajah Coonan masih tak paham dengan keadaaan. "Apa maksudnya? Pertama, turunkan senjata itu dulu," Coonan sedikit gemetar melihat kepalanya terancam, terutama nyawanya.

"Tatapan mata itu. Tidak asing lagi. Kau kira aku akan tertipu lagi? Tinggi kalian memang sama persis. Tubuh kalian juga tak jauh beda. Karena itu kau menyamar sebagai Knox malam itu. Kalian bertukar posisi saat aku ada di rumah ini. Di saat aku lengah dan mengecekmu di dalam kamar atau di saat kau izin ke kamar kecil. Kau bergegas menemui Angelina, bukan?"

" _Sir… Will_ , tolong turunkan dulu senjatamu, memang benar semua yang kau katakan barusan, tapi…." Coonan tidak lagi gemetar. "Kalau tidak, kau yang akan terluka~!" ia menyeringai. Memamerkan giginya yang mayoritas runcing.

William telat menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya, ia melihat pantulan bayangan pada kacamata yang bening pada. Ia hampir tak sadarkan diri karena kepalanya di hantam benda tumpul.

"Ah, aku kurang keras memukulnya, ya?" suara yang familiar. Knox. "Tidak masalah. Bawa dia ke tempat kesukaan kita," pria satu-satunya berambut panjang itu merapihkan posisi kacamatanya.

William mendengar semuanya, ia tak berdaya karena kepalanya terlalu sakit dan pusing. Tubuhnya diseret paksa oleh Knox. Memasuki ruang bawah tanah, William menyium bau khas. Anyir bak besi karat, semakin lama semakin menyengat baunya. Lantai gelap, kecoklatan seperti darah kering. Hanya cahaya lilin yang menerangi.

"Biar kuceritakan kisah menarik, Willy," ia melepas kepangan rambutnya. Memamerkan rambut merah darah yang disinari cahaya redup lilin. "Biar kubuat kau ingat," Coonan—bukan, Grell, menyeringai senang.

.

.

.

Ada suatu kisah. Kisah yang memilukan. Masalah keluarga tiada akhirnya. Ketamakan yang merugikan banyak orang. Seorang pria yang awalnya menikahi satu wanita saja, karena tamak dan hatinya yang lemah, ia membaginya pada wanita lain. Mereka masing-masing melahirkan anak laki-laki. Istri pertama anaknya lahir lebih dulu, anak sah dari pernikahan sah. Diberi nama oleh pria itu, William T. Spears. Anak laki-laki pertamanya.

Istri keduanya melahirkan anak berambut unik. Merah semerah darah. Anak laki-laki yang tidak sah. Hamil di luar nikah. Ia menamainya Grell Sutcliffe. Awalnya mereka hidup damai, tentram. Pertikaianpun sebisanya mereka pendam, sebisanya mereka tahan. Jangan sampai mereka bertengkar di hadapan anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sang Pria, atau lebih dikenal sang Ayah dari anak-anak itu membuat peraturan demikian.

Tapi semua itu hanya sementara.

Kedua permaisurinya tahu kalau ada wanita ketiga, dan sudah memiliki anak juga tidak jauh beda usianya. Wanita ketiga itu pelacur. Awalnya ia terpaksa diterima dalam keluarga itu. Namun, karena pelacur itu tidak pernah merasa puas. Ia ingin membunuh anak pertama dan kedua. Agar dirinya dan anaknya-lah yang mendapatkan hak waris. Wanita ketiga itu ingin sekali, anaknya; Ronald Knox menjadi ahli waris sah.

Demi mewujudkan mimpinya, dia ingin menyingkirkan wanita sah serta anaknya lebih dahulu, lalu wanita kedua serta anaknya yang berambut merah.

Namun rencana itu ketahuan karena sang Ayah memergokinya, dengan percobaan pembunuhan. Ia meminta cerai. Wanita ketiga itu tidak mau. Pertengkaran hebat terjadi. Wanita jalang itu gelap mata, gelap hati.

Karena ia hidup dilingkungan keras. Kekuatannya cukup untuk membantai tiga orang dewasa. Setelah membantai suami, serta dua istrinya. Dia sadar, kalau ini bukan yang ia mau. Ia sadar karena mendengar anaknya menangis, serta dua anak lain yang menangis.

Kata maaf tak akan cukup. Wanita itu membawa anaknya sendiri dan anak yang tidak sah kepanti asuhan. Ia memisahkan mereka berdua dengan anak sah tersebut. Anak pertama tersebut diserahkan pada sanak saudara yang berhak mengasuh. Setelah itu, wanita ketiga tak pernah muncul lagi.

.

.

.

"Kisah yang cukup rumit bukan? Tidak, ini bukan balas dendam, kita tak berhak melakukan itu," Knox selesai mengikat William pada kursi yang mengerikan. Bermandikan darah kering.

"Kalaupun balas dendam, kau lebih berhak melakukannya padaku, aku menanggung dosa ibuku," sambung Knox. "Aw~! Tidak boleh begitu, kita semua satu ayah. Willy kau pasti tidak pernah mendengar kisah ini. Kepala panti asuhan yang mengetahui cerita ini, langsung dari ibu kandung Knox,"

William merasa keadaanya membaik, hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala. "Kudengar kau setelah kejadian itu, seluruh keluarga barumu menyuruhmu untuk melupakan hal buruk tersebut. Ah, aku iri~" Grell menghela napasnya.

"Langsung saja apa tujuanmu selama ini?" William angkat bicara.

Grell terkekeh singkat. "Pelampiasan,"

"Jangan salah, aku hanya melampiaskan kekesalanku saja. Sebelum Knox menjadi tangan kananku. Aku bekerja sama dengan Madam Red, kau tahu untuk siapa sebutan itu. Aku akui, dia wanita yang menarik, sangat cantik bermandikan darah saat kutemukan dia. Awalnya aku tidak bermasalah dengan para pelacur atau wanita biasa di luar sana. Aku hanya tak bisa melupakan apa yang mereka lakukan padaku saat remaja," Grell memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Aku terpisah dengan Knox, dia diadopsi. Aku sendirian dan tak ingin merepotkan panti asuhan. Terdengar klasik memang. Para wanita centil itu mendandaniku sebagai salah satu dari mereka, awalnya aku tak keberatan… tapi mereka iri kepadaku. Ah, bayangkan, Willy~! Mereka menyiksaku setiap hari," Grell menarik sebuah peti mati.

Knox membuka peti itu dan menarik keluar isinya. Seorang wanita yang ketakutan, dengan mulut yang terbungkam erat oleh kain, tangan dan kakinya terikat kencang. Grell menjambak rambut wanita itu, dan menariknya dalam pelukan, seakan ingin menari _waltz_.

"Bersenang-senang di awal," Grell mengambil langkah perlahan, menari sembari menompang tubuh korbannya. "Hentikan, cukup!" William menggeram. "Lalu di akhir acara…."

Grell merobek rok wanita itu cukup untuk memperlihatkan kaki jenjang dan mulusnya. "Di akhir acara selalu aku yang menangis!" Grell hendak menusukan _scalpel_ pada paha wanita itu. "Grell Sutcliffe!" teriak William.

Grell berhenti. "Ah, seperti ini maksudku. Kenapa kau ada di sini. Kenapa aku membawamu kemari. Sudah kubilang ini bukan tentang balas dendam kepadamu, seandainya kau tak ikut campur sayembara untuk memecahkan kasus ini. Kenapa aku menyuruh Knox yang menghambat para polisi, mengelabui mereka,"

"Kami sengaja memberimu cerita kejadian sesungguhnya cara para korban itu mati. Semua itu benar, demi memancingmu kemari," lanjut Grell, ia menjatuhkan wanita itu begitu saja seperti boneka.

"Aku tak butuh kaki tangan yang membeberkan posisi kami, seperti wanita yang dulu kusukai itu. Terpaksa aku harus membunuhnya, membuatnya seperti kecelakaan,"

Grell mengambil sebatang cerutu. Membakar ujungnya. "Aku benci bau asap ini, membuatku mual, membuatku kesal," pemilik rambut merah indah itu tersenyum. "Setiap malam, saat tamu sudah pulang. Para wanita tua itu memperlakukanku seperti asbak,"

Grell menempelkan bara api dari tembakau itu pada pipi sang korban. Erangan bernada sopran menggema di ruangan ini. "Tentu tidak pada wajahku, mereka bilang aku aset mereka, mesin pembuat uang. Mereka menyulut batang cerutu panas pada daerah sensitifku, sungguh tidak enak untuk diceritakan, ahahah~! Belum lagi para tamu yang datang dengan keadaan mabuk, mereka bisa melakukan apa saja padaku," Grell tertawa sedih. "Karena itu aku ingin membalas perbuatan mereka,"

"Jadi aku penghalang kalian, penghalang bagi acara balas dendam busukmu itu?" William mengambil inti dari perlakuan Grell.

"Iya~! Aku tak sanggup menyingkirkanmu, Willy! Aku ingat kita sering bermain bersama saat kecil, sayangnya mungkin kau tak ingat," Grell mendesah lesu.

"Aku bahagia saat bertemu Knox, begitu juga bertemu denganmu, Willy, aku tidak mengira kau menjadi detektif atau semacamnya,"

"Knox, tolong buang wanita ini, sejauh mungkin. Buat dia tak ingat kepada kita," perintah Grell langsung dilaksanakan tanpa ada kesulitan dari Knox.

.

William merasa canggung ditinggal berdua saja dengan psikopat centil ini. "Dulu kau mudah tersenyum. Oh~! Lihat dirimu sekarang," Grell menggelengkan kepalanya. Merampas senjata api milik William. "Banyak sekali yang ingin aku ucapkan padamu, Willy!" Grell berlutut agak jauh di hadapan William yang masih terikat pada kursi itu.

"Aku senang mempunyai _frāter_ sepertimu, sampai sekarang. Mungkin kemunculanmu pada sayembara ini memang ditakdirkan untuk menghentikanku," Grell menyisakan sebuah peluru dalam _magazine_ pada senjata api tersebut, dan memutarkannya seperti _roulette_.

"Kita tentukan takdir kita sekarang. Apa perjalananmu sebagai orang jenius sampai di sini saja, atau perjalananku sebagai pembunuh berantai karena dendam pribadi ini selesai," Grell mengarahkan ujung senjata api itu pada dahi William dengan jarak cukup jauh dari posisi Grell berlutut.

"Mungkin aku tak ingat sepenuhnya. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melupakan rambut merah itu," ujar William. Grell tersenyum perlahan. "Kau merasa familiar melihat warna rambutku waktu aku menabrakmu, bukan?" William menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Kalau ini akhirnya, aku pinta kau untuk berhenti menjadi pembunuh. Aku yakin jika kau menghilang, mereka akan mengira Angelina-lah pelakunya,"

"Aku tahu, terima kasih sudah berbicara pada petinggi kepolisian tadi pagi. Kau tahu kalau tadi pagi bukan Knox asli, bukan? Aku sengaja memanggilmu Willy,"

"Ya, hanya saudara kecilku yang memanggil begitu," William sedikit tersenyum, karena itu ia tidak suka ada orang lain yang memanggilnya Willy selain saudaranya.

Grell menutup matanya, dan menarik pelatuk dari senjata api _revolver_ itu.

Suara letupan terdengar.

Grell menghela napasnya. Masih menutup matanya. Sunyi senyap tak ada suara.

"Kau sengaja, bukan?"

Grell tertawa lepas mendengar suara itu, suara William. "Mungkin?" jawab Grell menatap sayu William di depannya. Tidak ada luka tembak sedikitpun. Hanya ada senjata api berasap. "Saatnya membuka ikatanmu," Grell berdiri dan melakukan apa yang telah ia katakan.

"Giliranmu," Grell menyerahkan senjata api itu pada pangkuan William yang masih duduk.

"Pergilah, jemput Ronald Knox dan menghilang," titah William. "Hey, hey~! Kau tidak tahu peraturan ini? Aku sudah menarik pelatuknya. Dan sekarang giliranmu!" pria centil itu merajuk, memaksa William untuk menggenggam senjata api tersebut.

"Lagipula, harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu. Jagalah Knox, dia mungkin akan dipenjara, tapi setidaknya dia masih punya harapan. Tidak sepertiku yang dalang dari semua pembunuhan ini, terlebih aku sering bekerja sendiri,"

Kali ini Grell tak ada jarak di antara kakinya yang berlutut dengan kaki William yang belum beranjak dari kursi itu. Tangan William yang menggenggam senjata api, dituntun paksa oleh Grell, mengarah langsung dari samping kepala berambut merah itu, dengan ujung pistol menempel pada helaian rambutnya.

"Tarik pelatuknya," Grell tersenyum lebar. William bersumpah ia benci keadaan ini. Sedikit meleset dari yang ia perkirakan sebelumnya.

"Waktuku tak banyak," ujar Grell. "Aku tahu mereka semua akan datang ke sini—bahkan aku bisa mendengar derap langkah di atas sana,"

"Aku lebih suka dieksekusi olehmu, dari pada di tempat umum," lanjutnya.

William menutup matanya, menarik pelatuk tersebut. "Hey! Bagaimana kau ini!?" hardik Grell. "Kenapa kau mengarahkannya ke dinding!? Untung saja pelurunya tidak keluar sia-sia,"

Grell dengan sekuat tenaga membenarkan arah senjata api itu, menggenggam erat tangan William dengan jemari siap berada pada pelatuk. "Berhenti! Angkat tanganmu!" seru beberapa polisi mengancam dengan senjata api mengarah pada Grell.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang, baguslah! Karena ada acara eksekusi mati psikopat yang selama ini membuat kalian susah telah dimulai~!" Grell memamerkan giginya, tersenyum bangga.

"Sang eksekutor, dilakukan sendiri oleh William T. Spears, saudaraku tersayang," lanjutnya dengan suara berat. Grell tahu William akan memberontak, karena itu dia menarik pelatuk secara tiba-tiba.

Warna merah yang mengalir, menyatu dengan warna rambutnya, seakan tidak terluka. Terjatuh lemas dalam pelukan jas hitam, wajah tersenyumnya menatap wajah syok di atasnya.

"Akhir cerita yang pantas untukku, sebagai pembunuh berantai,"

.

.

.

 _End de Fabula_

End.

Author's note:

Thank you so much yang udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita super singkat serta gajelas ini. Aku tak sanggup membuatnya secara detail wuahahah! Terlalu banyak pikiran plot sana-sini terutama horror dan aku habis hiatus omg so hard. BTW, ada fakta menarik tentang fanfic ini:

Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk Vera yang sukses membuatku tidak bisa move on dengan fanficnya yang berjudul "Red Rose" ya kalau tidak salah.

Rumah berhias/ukir teratai (besar) di atas pintu depannya. Di kotaku beneran ada dua, dan entah kenapa aku merasa dua bangunan itu berhubungan, selain sama-sama teratai, jaraknya ga jauh, salah satunya ditempatin kaya gudang aku pernah liat ada yg bongkar muatan gitu. Satu laginya ga keurus dan dikontrakan.

Sorry sebelumnya mungkin ada yang pernah dengar/lihat share di fb atau sosmed lain tentang orang gila yang memakan bola matanya sendiri. Ya, itu fakta tahun lalu kalau tidak salah.

Aku ngulik fakta lainnya, mungkin sudah ada yang tahu kalau; tinggi Grell dan Knox sama, dan nama Sutcliffe dari Grell itu memang nama pembunuh 13 wanita. Yaitu, Peter Coonan atau Peter William Sutcliffe.

Aku pakai gugel trenslet buat bahasa latinnya ahahahah sorry ;;

 _Interfector: Killer_

 _Frāter_ _: brother_

 _Prima Fabula : main story_

 _Lotus Rubra : red lotus_

 _Rosa Rubra : red rose_

 _Domum Lotus : house of lotus_

 _End de Fabula : end of story_

Akhir kata makasih banyak banget buat yg udah baca ff geje ini muahahaha!


End file.
